Why Me?
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: GWInuYasha Crossover. Heero and Duo have been best friends for years, with both being orphans they have alot in common. One day Heero cusins write to him Inviteing both him and Duo to move to Japan.


Muahaha I'm back again. This time with my second crossover fic. Well ANYHOO this is an Inu-Yasha/Gundam Wing crossover. Please note that this is the first time I tried an Inu-Yasha fic so please be nice. Remember to review and please no flames unless it's constructive criticism ok? Ok! Now that's over with...

Note: In case you are wondering about the pairings it's a surprise. I was going to tell you but it would make it less interesting then you finding out on your own by reading the story.

Warnings: Yaoi lots of it! If you don't like yaoi don't read this fic! Fair enough? I think so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Gundam Wing. They belong to respective creators! Don't sue me I have no money! Only a hamster named Rita who is a total devil who loves to bite people. 

Duo: So what's going to do to me this time?

Sakura: How do you know your going to be that main Gundam Boy?

Duo: Because I always am...

Sakura: That's because you my favourite!

Duo: oooh! n_n in that case I love you!

Sakura: I love you too Duo-Kun! And don't worry Hee-Chan is in it too!

Duo: What? Really? So are um Together

Heero: * Looks up from the book her was reading with interest * Are we?

Sakura: You are but not like what you are thinking. Best friends nothing more.

Duo: Awww!

Heero: * Glare *

Sakura: Don't worry you'll find love, in strange places but you will * giggles* 

Inu-Yasha: Ok since I'm new to this I'm just going to say it! WHAT ARE YOU GOIN TO DO TO ME????

Sakura: Nothing bad at all.

Kagome: Ya, come on Inu-Yasha calm down I have full faith in Sakura that she won't let anything back happen to you!

Sakura: Thank you Kagome! n_n

Inu-Yasha: *Jumps down from the tree he was sitting in* Ok... But be warned if I don't like what I see I'll sharpen my claws on you! 

Sakura: *Gulp*

Shippo: Don't worry about it! He said that t Kagome shortly after they first met, and she's still in one piece!

Sakura: *in a shaky voice* on with the fic...

----(0)----

Why Me?

Chapter One

By: Sakura-2003

My name is Duo Maxwell; I'm a freshman at high school. I'm just a normal 15-year-old guy. With ordinary problems: Friends, homework, school, family, sexuality, and weird half-breed demons. Ok so most people don't worry about demons anymore. Let me tell you my weird story, the best place would be at the beginning.

It was a sunny morning in New York City, like every morning it was noisy cars honking their horns people screaming, you name it constant noise. It was 6:30 am, not that you'd know it with all the noise... I was just getting out of bed; I can smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen. 

"Heero must be up." I say as I walk out of my room and across the living room to the kitchen, and I was right Heero was awake but by the looks of it he looked like he just got up. Heero Yuy is my roommate. We've been friends our whole lives, both orphans on the mean streets on New York City. Only for Heero it hasn't always been that way. When Heero was little he and his mom, dad, and little sister came to America for a visit. But they got into a terrible car accident, only Heero survived, without a scratch.

I met him a few days later half starved in an ally at the west end of town. I brought him back with me to a small orphanage east of where I found him. I made sure he got plenty of food and water. I gave him some clean clothes witch he took gratefully. He never said anything unless he needed something. I stayed with him, and he always wanted me around we had an unspoken friendship, after about a month of our silent bong he told me what happened. He told me how he was orphaned and how he mysteriously survived with out even a scratch. He told me he has an aunt back in Japan. Who might be looking for him. 

I told how I was orphaned or what I was told. I was abandoned by my mother at birth she left me in a dumpster to die. An old lady found me and raised me till she died. I was four then about a week later a boy named Solo found me and brought me back here to the orphanage like I did with Heero a year later. I told him it's seemed everyone seemed to leave me Solo died 4 days before I found him, he was very sick. We promised each other that day they we would be friends forever, and we would never be apart.

So here we are 10 years later living in the same apartment together. Lucky for us the government and volunteers pay the rent for the orphans that live in this apartment building. Well till we graduate from collage. Then we have to get up off our Asses and get a job. Right now Heero and I are just working on getting through High School and putting food on the table. And is you are wondering there has never been a romantic relationship between us. We are just friends we might have fucked a couple of times but we weren't a couple. Sure we loved each other as best friends but that's where it ends. 

It's a Saturday and lucky for us no school. Heero was sitting at the table reading a letter, he had a sad look on his face _I wonder what the letter says and who it's from? _I think to myself.

"Heero what's up is something wrong?" I ask him. He looks up at me with sad eyes. Then reaches the letter out to me, I walk fully into the kitchen and take it.

"From my cousins, not that I remember them or know who they are but apparently they have been looking for me for the past 10 years." Heero explained. I read the letter over a couple of times.

/Dear Heero Yuy,

My name is Kagome, from what I'm told you are my cousin. My mother was you mother's sister; our family has been searching for you for the past 10 years. You have been very hard to track down When ever we were able to get an address you'd disappear again. 

We are very sorry about what happened, we lost people we loved to. My mother especially, she lost her sister. I know it seems strange that I'm writing to you and not my mother, but I volunteered to. I've always wanted to meet you.

And now I'm getting to the point of this letter. I'm starting to sound like an uptight teachers writing to a student's parents about their misbehaviour. Well any way we would like to invite you and you friend Duo Maxwell to come live with us back in Japan. Inside the envelope there are 2 plane tickets set for January 14, 2004 at 6:50pm. So you have about a week to think about it, please contact us to tell us if you decide to come. 

We would really like if you do. 

Your friend and cousin,

Kagome Higurashi. /

I had Heero back his letter. _They want me to go to, whoa!_ _Wait how do they know about me? Meh! They find Heero they find me at the same time; wherever he was I was with him any where same with him to me always together. Friends Forever! _I thought to myself I was about to ask him about that when he started to speak. I sat down at the table across from him.

"I think I'm going to go meet them and no matter what you say you are coming with me, there is no way in hell I'm going back alone." Heero stated firmly. I could only smile he was such an idiot he didn't have to tell me I had to go because I was already planning on going if he was.

"Baka! Of coarse I'm going with you, I would go even if you didn't want me to. I know if you left me behind you would start to miss me. You feel like you left something very important behind ME. We are like brothers Heero, I would do anything for you and fallow you to anywhere even to the bowels of hell and back!" I said to him in a loving voice. Heero's eyes softened and smiled.

"Thank You Duo you don't know what you said means to me!" Heero said in the same tone. I stud up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. I whisper in his ear.

"I think I do because if I was the one who had gotten a letter from some long lost family member I know you'd come with me!" I gave him a goofy grin hoping it would cheer him up a bit. "So when are we leaving?"

He looked up at me with the same goofy grin, that I haven't seen on his face in nearly a year. 

"On January 14th of cores. They left their phone number on another piece of paper here" Heero said picking up the smaller piece of paper in the envelope "I guess I'm going to give them a call, better now then never." Heero said as he looked me in the eyes I nodded at him smiling. I couldn't wait to meet Heero's cousins.

Heero was on the phone for what seemed like hours well it was two hours. I seemed to be the topic of interest, along with Heero's past. I didn't mean to ease drop I was just in the same room as him. The living room public domain. I was watching television but, I was too interested in what Heero was saying. I know I'm a snoop and my curiosity always seems to get the best of me. If I knew how much trouble my curiosity was going to get me into I wouldn't have let myself fall in the damned well.

Heero hung up the phone then walking up to me patting me on the shoulder. "Duo, you can stop ease dropping know I'm off the phone." Heero said Trying not to laugh. Which is very out of character for him. I gave him a weak smile blushing a little.

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me for being curious?" I replied as Heero came around the couch and sat down beside me. Then he looked at me.

"No not at all, they are just as existed to meet you as they are to meet me!" Heero said smiling. I couldn't help but be a little nervous I knew Heero was too, we were moving to Japan.

"I'm nervous!" Heero admitted. I smiled at Heero I knew how he was feeling too, well sort of.

"I know, me too!" I admitted back. I looked at him giving him a weak smile. We smile a lot. "So, do you think we should start packing?" I asked. Heero nodded. 

"I think we should, but not right now." Heero said.

"I agree." I replied. Putting a pillow on Heero's lap before I lay down on the couch resting my head on it. Heero smirked he was always amazed by my actions. He wrapped an arm around me while I cuddled the teddy bear I picked up off the floor in front of the couch. Heero and I watched T.V. like that for a while before drifting off again in a peaceful slumber. 

I didn't know what adventures our future ahead of us, or the challenges and tests or loyalty and friendship. Love and Hate. If I did know, I still would have done it. I just don't like that well.

T.B.C.

End Notes: Well what you think? Review and tell me I put a bit of thought into this. I love you all I really do! REVIEW so I can get the inspiration I need to continue. Ok enough jabbering I got to work on the Repost for Chapter 3 of Death and Rebirth. I know it's a great fic and people would love it if they read it. There is a whole explanation behind the title too. Why Me? Lol! 


End file.
